


Voyeurs

by MystikValkyrye



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established couple, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye
Summary: Chris calls after a few nights of being too busy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I'm horny.

I was sitting on my bed, laptop open, waiting expectantly. He was about to call for the first time in days. Chris had been so busy that he crashed into bed every night, barely awake to talk to me, even less video chat. Tonight, he was off early and promised to talk until I was the one to ask for mercy and sleep. 

I’d put on his favorite negligée; a midnight blue that barely covered my nipples and hid my core by crossing my legs on the bed. I had some wine and grapes and wondered if he had anything in store for me. Usually, when we video chatted, he’d show me trinkets that reminded him of me that he’d bought during his trips. 

The computer let out a ringing tone and I hurried to answer. “Hi, babe!”

“Hello, sweetheart.”

Chris appeared before me, shirtless. I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow. “Woah, Daddy…” I purred.

That made him chuckle. “How are you? Been waiting for me long, princess? I mean, look at you…”

While I ran a finger between my breasts, I flashed him a smile. “I had to look good for you…”

“You always do. God, I miss you. What I wouldn’t give to kiss you right now.”

“Kiss me, that’s it?” I slowly ran my hand up to my shoulder to let a strap down, then the other. “Nothing else?” I held the nighty at my breasts so he couldn’t see just yet. 

He groaned. “Kiss you, taste you, lick your neck. Come on, show me a little, princess.”

I pulled down slightly so Chris could see the swell of my breasts. “Anything else?” 

“I’d suck on your nipples, runs my hands all along your arms, your thighs, maybe even tickle your sides.”

“Daddy, no!” I pulled up the fabric. “I hate being tickled.”

His eyes narrowed. “Okay, okay, no tickling. I would… lick between your breasts, down to your navel, spread your legs slowly.”

I inhaled sharply and let the fabric inch down again. This time, he could see a nipple. 

“Oh, princess, yes. Let me see more…” He leaned in and I saw his hand going down, off-camera, then a slow pumping movement. 

“Show me what you’re doing and... I’ll do the same, Daddy,” I pleaded as I finally fully removed the negligée. 

He stood and pushed down his jogging pants, his thick shaft slapping on his stomach; the head was seeping already. 

“Oooh, Daddy’s horny?” I giggled and spread my legs while my fingers flicked my nipples. 

Chris angled the camera differently so I could watch him masturbate. He winked at me, his breath getting short. “Lick one for me, suck it if you can.”

I leaned down and pressed my breast up, managing to suckle my nipple for him. I did the same with the other, feeling my core getting wet. I glanced at the picture-in-picture to see what Chris saw, making sure he didn’t miss one bit. With my legs open this way and the camera pulled back, he could see everything. 

With a soft moan, I used my fingers to spread my nether lips and tapped at my clit. I heard him grunt and glanced at him. His face was tense, his hand going faster and faster. He wouldn’t need much tonight. Honestly, neither would I.

I rubbed on my clit in circles, occasionally tapping it, and finally pushed a finger in.

“No, princess,” he said with a growl. “Keep rubbing. I want to see your hole throbbing for me, for my dick.”

My head leaned back, and I obeyed, rubbing faster and faster. “Yes, Daddy, anything you want!”

“You know what I want. I want you to come for me. That’s it, good girl. Use some of your juices. You know how sweet it tastes.”

I did. He often made me taste myself on his fingers. Panting, I braced back and rubbed harder, my thighs straining to stay open. 

“Oh, how I’d fuck that tight hole,” Chris said, his voice low. “You’d hug my cock, milk it, and then I’d shove it down your throat. You’d take me...all of me. Wouldn’t you, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes! So close!” I wanted so much to push two fingers in and fuck myself, but I wanted to please him even more.

“Come for me, princess. Imagine I’m deep inside you, fucking you raw like you deserve!” 

That was just enough for me, his gravelly voice tipping me over and watching him spill in his hand. I cried out and rubbed forcefully until I wrung out the last of my orgasm, juddering on the bed. With softs pants, I flopped down, leaving my core in his view.

“Princess?” I heard him say after a bit. “Are you okay?”

I lifted, grinning. “Yes, Daddy, I’m fine. That was…”

“Fantastic,” he completed, grinning from ear to ear. “I love you so much. Thank you for this.”

“I’d give it to you every night if you could.”

“Don’t be greedy, princess. You know I have to work. But I’ll make an effort to call like this more.”

With a smile, I reached behind the pillow and showed him a little treat I’d bought myself. “Can I use this while you watch?”

He looked closer and one eyebrow raised. “A glass dildo? Ooh...can you imagine, hot or cold?”

“You already have the hot cock. Now I can also have a cold one. But for now, can I use it? Pretty please, Daddy?”

Chris leaned back, his hand at the ready on his shaft. “As long as I can watch, you can play…"


End file.
